Brisbane Station
'''Brisbane Station '''is a 758HEG’s spoof of Sesame Street. All the first 50 seasons of (Season 1; 1969-1970) to (Season 50; 2019-2020) Including Season 7 (1975-1976). Cast * Elmo - Baby Kermit (Muppet Babies 2018) * Big Bird - Chloe Bourgeois (Miraculous Ladybug) * Gordon and Susan - Hercules and Megara (Hercules) * Bob - Princess Peach (Super Mario Bros.) * David - Gonzo (Muppets) * Bert - Brittany (ALVINNN! and the Chipmunks) * Ernie - Joy (Inside Out) * Cookie Monster - Sulley (Monsters Inc.) * Grover - Flik (A Bug’s Life) * Kermit the Frog - Mike Wazowski (Monsters Inc.) * Oscar the Grouch - Disgust (Inside Out) * Maria - Jill Andersen (Inside Out * Luis - Bill Andersen (Inside Out) * Roosevelt Franklin - Ian Lightfoot (Onward) * Roosevelt Franklin’s Mother - Rosie (A Bug’s Life) * Little Bird - Young Rapunzel (Tangled) * Granny Bird - Princess Atta (A Bug’s Life) * Guy Smiley - Smiler (The Emoji Movie) * Count Von Count - Vampirina Hauntley (Vampirina) * Countess Von Backwards - Mal (Descendants) * Countess Von Dahling - Mavis (Hotel Transylvania) * Barkley - Figaro (Pinocchio) * Two-Headed Monster - Rosita (Sing!) and Annie Sue (Muppets) * Betty Lou - Anna (Frozen) * Prairie Dawn - Rapunzel (Tangled) * Telly Monster - Miss Piggy (Muppets) * Horatio - Manny (Ice Age) * Snuffleupagus - Peaches (Ice Age) * Baby Nastasha - Baby Peach (Super Mario Bros.) * Sherlock Hemlock - Nanette (Gnomeo and Juliet) * Wolfgang the Seal - Pluto (Mickey Mouse) * Grundgetta - Jill’s Disgust (Inside Out) * Hoots the Owl - Louis (The Princess and the Frog) * Preston Rabbit - Bugs Bunny (Looney Tunes) * Benny Rabbit - Bungo (Jungle Junction) * Baby Bear - Baby Fozzie (Muppet Babies 2018) * Merry Monster - Tinker Bell (Disney Fairies) * Rosita - Princess Isabel (Elena of Avalor) * Zoe - Princess Daisy (Super Mario Bros.) * Abby Cadabby - Dot (A Bug’s Life) * Julia - Princess Sofia (Sofia the First) * Murray Monster - Prince James (Sofia the First) * Ovejita - Amy Rose (Sonic the Hedgehog) * Chicago the Lion - Simba (The Lion King) * Fred Monster - Bowser (Super Mario Bros.) * Mr. Hooper - Lady Bluebury (Gnomeo and Juliet) * Mr. Glopper - Juliet (Gnomeo and Juliet) * Linda - Belle (Beauty and the Beast) * Miles - Baby Gonzo (Muppet Babies 2018) * Buffy - Zelda (The Legend of Zelda) * Alan - Aladdin (Aladdin; 1992) * Olivia - Princess Poppy (Trolls) * Gina - Elsa (Frozen) * Gabi - Riley Andersen (Inside Out) Gallery Baby Kermit the Frog revival.jpeg Chloe Bourgeois.png Hercules (character).png Princess Megara.png Princess Toadstool Peach-0.png Gonzo the Great in The Muppet Show Series 3 (1979).jpeg Brittany Miller.png Joy’s current smile.jpeg Sulley talking about scary dream.jpeg Hi there, it’s me, Flik.png Mike Wazowski 2002.png Disgust.png Jill Andersen.png Bill Andersen-0.png Ian Lightfoot Fullbody.jpeg Rosie the Black Widow Spider.png Young Rapunzel.jpeg Atta as a princess (formerly).png Smiler Emoji Movie.png Vampirina (character).png Mal Coronation.jpeg Mavis the Dracula.png Figaro.png Rosita from Sing!.png Annie Sue Pig.jpeg Anna 3088.png Rapunzel-0.png Miss Piggy in Pink Dress.png Manny AKA Manfred.png Peaches.png Baby Peach.png Nanette.png Pluto.png Mothers Disgust.png Lewis the Alligator.png Bugs Bunny.png Bungo.png Baby Fozzie 2018.jpeg Tinker Bell AKA Tink.png Princess Isabel.png Princess Daisy Cliche.png Dot the Pink Ant.png Princess Sofia.png Prince James closeup.png Amy Rose.png Simba (TLK).png IMG 0536.PNG Lady Bluebury.png Juliet.png Belle 2009.png Baby Gonzo 2018.jpeg Princess Zelda of Hyrule.png Aladdin.png Princess Poppy (Trolls).png ElsaPose.png Riley Andersen .png Seasons, Episodes covered * Season 1 (1969 -1970) (1 - 130) * Season 2 (1970 - 1971) (131 - 275) * Season 3 (1971 - 1972) (276 - 405) * Season 4 (1972 - 1973) (406 - 535) * Season 5 (1973 - 1974) (536 - 665) * Season 6 (1974 - 1975) (666 - 795) * Season 7 (1975 - 1976) (796 - 925) * Season 8 (1976 - 1977) (926 - 1055) * Season 9 (1977 - 1978) (1056 - 1185) * Season 10 (1978 - 1979) (1186 - 1315) * Season 11 (1979 - 1980) (1316 - 1445) * Season 12 (1980 - 1981) (1446 - 1575) * Season 13 (1981 - 1982) (1576 - 1705) * Season 14 (1982 - 1983) (1706 - 1835) * Season 15 (1983 - 1984) (1836 - 1965) * Season 16 (1984 - 1985) (1966 - 2095) * Season 17 (1985 - 1986) (2096 - 2225) * Season 18 (1986 - 1987) (2226 - 2355) * Season 19 (1987 - 1988) (2356 - 2485) * Season 20 (1988 - 1989) (2486 - 2615) * Season 21 (1989 - 1990) (2616 - 2745) * Season 22 (1990 - 1991) (2746 - 2875) * Season 23 (1991 - 1992) (2876 - 3005) * Season 24 (1992 - 1993) (3006 - 3135) * Season 25 (1993 - (1994) (3136 - 3265) * Season 26 (1994 - 1995) (3266 - 3395) * Season 27 (1995 - 1996) (3396 - 3525) * Season 28 (1996 - 1997) (3525 - 3655) * Season 29 (1997 - 1998) (3656 - 3785) * Season 30 (1998 - 1999) (3786 - 3850) * Season 31 (2000) (3851 - 3915) * Season 32 (2001) (3916 - 3180) * Season 33 (2002) (3981 - 4030) * Season 34 (2003) (4031 - 4056) * Season 35 (2004) (4057 - 4082) * Season 36 (2005) (4083 - 4108) * Season 37 (2006) (4109 - 4134) * Season 38 (2007) (4135 - 4160) * Season 39 (2008) (4161 - 4186) * Season 40 (2009 - 2010) (4187 - 4212) * Season 41 (2010) (4213 - 4256) * Season 42 (2011 - 2012) (4257 - 4300) * Season 43 (2012 - 2013) (4301 - 4326) * Season 44 (2013 - 2014) (4401 - 4426) * Season 45 (2014 - 2015) (4501 - 4526) * Season 46 (2016) (4601 - 4635) * Season 47 (2017) (4701 - 4735) * Season 48 (2017 - 2018) (4801 - 4835) * Season 49 (2018 - 2019) (4901 - 4935) * Season 50 (2019 - 2020) (5001 - 5035) Category:Sesame Street Category:Sesame Street TV Spoofs Category:Sesame Workshop Category:Children’s Television Workshop Category:NET Category:PBS Category:HBO Category:Brisbane Station Category:Under Construction Category:Brisbane City Council Category:758HEG